Welcome to the Modern World
by FoxyYukkineCollab
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if some of the main characters from Black Butler visited our time and culture to experience the pleasures of modern life? Well now you can see how they react to some situations in which the authors Foxy and Yukkine have fun putting them in. They'll visit places where they encounter technology in which they have never seen...until now...
1. And They All Went Poof!

Foxy and Yukkine are both authors (going under code-names) and they both like Black Butler. They had gotten together one day and thought about Black Butler and what it would be like to bring the characters of the anime into _their_ world and _their_ time. What would it be like? They thought about all the things in their culture they would introduce to the characters, and how much fun they'd have tortu- *cough cough* I mean _playing_ with the characters of the anime with the advanced technology and entertainment of their generation.

They thought it would be fun to do that, so they summoned their supernatural writing powers -making their epic notebooks and pens appear- and they planned what to do. They joined forces and wrote down:

 _Foxy and Yukkine magically teleported to the time and place inside the anime series Black Butler, leaving their home in a flash of smoke and sparkles._

When they wrote this down, it actually happened. They disappeared from the 21st century and appeared in the 19th century. They appeared in smoke and sparkles just like they had left, though they didn't care if pedestrians stopped to stare at them. They needed to make sure they had come at the right time first though.

Foxy and Yukkine found a small shop in the city they were in and ran into it, coming up to the register. The man there looked bewildered at the strangers, "Can I help you?" Foxy leaned forward over the desk and looked intently at the man, "What year is it?!" The man was shaken but answered, "I-It's 1888 ma'm!" He stepped back from the intensity of her gaze. "Good! Now forget we came here, thank you!" Both Foxy and Yukkine rushed out of the shop. Now they had to find Ciel and Sebastian, the two individuals they were planning to abduct. Did I say abduct? Oh, well can't be helped. Yukkine pulled out her notebook and quickly wrote down:

 _Foxy and Yukkine quickly poofed over to where Ciel and Sebastian were at the moment._

It was a simple sentence but it got the two where they needed to be. They were rushed off in smoke and sparkles yet again to another destination. When they got their bearings again they immediately spotted their prey, Ciel and Sebastian who were walking down a street in the city of London. They came up to them, Foxy secretly getting out her notebook.

"Hello Ciel, Sebastian, how are you two?" Yukkine smiled innocently. Both Ciel and Sebastian looked puzzled and glanced at each other silently. "Oh please don't try to resist, we're here to take you for a little bit. Time won't go on here if you leave, so when you get back nothing will have changed! Don't worry about a thing!" Yukkine confidently them. While she was talking Foxy had written down their next actions:

 _Foxy, Yukkine, Ciel, and Sebastian all poof to the 21st century- June 4, 2015. They arrive in the same smoke and sparkles again._

Once again they are off, leaving Ciel and Sebastian no time whatsoever to try to escape the fate that had befell upon them. They didn't have time to think of all the horrors and nightmares that might follow, or the happy and funny memories that would come as well. They only had time to realize that they weren't in London anymore. Oh dear Lord.


	2. Welcome To The 20th Century

**Chapter Two - Welcome To The 20th Century**

The group poofed and they were in a house, but not just any house, A 21st century house! Foxy runs over to a laptop that was sitting on a desk by the wall. She opened it up and it read in the bottom corner 6/4/15 8:30 PM

"It worked!" Foxy yelled in excitement

Her and Yukkine had a little victory dance. High fiving eachother and such until SOMEONE ruined the moment and cleared their throat.

"Excuse me but, what worked," Ciel said cooly glaring at the pair.

They both froze and turned towards Ciel and Sebastian.

"Well…." Foxy started.

"We had decided to kidna- I mean….Uh…..Um…...Ok we kidnaped you because we thought it would be fun, and it is so far." Yukkine turned to Foxy. "A moment please."

There was some whispering to be heard by the two boys as they just stared at Yukkine and Foxy.

The girls turned back around.

"Ok we decided to keep you until we got bored, in the mean time, you are going to participate in whatever we tell you to!" Yukkine said with a grin, while Foxy was just doubled over laughing, and Ciel and Sebastian, well they…. had a few things to say about that.

"And what, may I ask, makes you think we're going to do what you say?!" Ciel practically yelled.

You know what? He didn't practically yell. He did yell!

Foxy and Yukkine look at each other and roll their eyes. Then Foxy pulls out a cell phone, (a smart phone mind you, because they are more fun to torture people with!) pointed it at Ciel and Sebastian, and said:

"This is a dangerous weapon and I can and will use it to kill!"

Sebastian reached to grab it.

"It kills demons too"

He put his hands up,

and in that moment,

the phone rang.

ㇸ6'Dance to the beat, wave your hands together come feel the beat…...'ㇸ6

Foxy looked at the pair in front of her then tapped the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hey, can you call back? I'm kind of in the middle of something here…. Yes I'll get your smoothie just call back later ok? Ok, Bye"

She tapped the phone again and then pointed it back at Ciel and Sebastian. Even though, they were now both very suspicious about this deadly weapon thing.

"Foxy," Yukkine said.

"Yes?"

"I think they caught on,"

"Dang it!"

Yukkine pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"This is a notebook and a pen. Everything we write down happens. Including killing people and demons! So if you don't do what we say, we will kill you in the most painful way imaginable, and then bring you back to life. Oh! And the best part is, we can do this as many times as we want! So it's best you do what we say." Yukkine finished with a clap of her hands.

"Now. Sleeping arrangements," she took them to a spare bedroom "This is Ciel's room,"

It was a normal bedroom, it had light blue walls, a wooden dresser, a closet, and a twin bed with dark blue covers. Sebastian was exactly the same except crimson and black.

"Now we are all going to get along just fine!" Foxy said with a grin.

"Alright, you two do whatever you usually do and goodnight," Yukkine said as her and Foxy left to go to bed.

" Oh yeah and the room in between mine and Ciel's room is the bathroom. And make sure not to step on the cat." Foxy yawned and went to her room.

"Cat?!" Ciel said almost panicking.

"I'm sure it won't come in-" Sebastian started but then, the biggest orange cat they have ever seen walked in and started sniffing them. Ciel first, of course, but only because he LOVED him. Why? Because, Ciel was allergic to him! And Sebastion loved the cat because, well, it's a cat! Do you need anymore explanation?

"So...Soft….."

"Sebastian"

"Yes young master,"

"Get that cat out of here"

"and do what with it?"

"I don't know, put it in Foxy's room,"

"Yes, my lord"

The cat was whisked away by Sebastian to go to the place known as Foxy room. Which we all know is really a land mine.. So, Sebastian stepped on two notebooks, a few pens and pencils, a cord of some sort, a case to who knows what, and at least three articles of clothing. Just to put a cat on a bed. And then on the way back, he stepped on a bunch more things! Till he finally made it back to Ciel's room. Who was already breaking out in hives.

"Bath tomorrow morning master?" Sebastian asked.

"What do you think!" Ciel replied in a quiet yell.

"Alright, goodnight young master"

"Goodnight"

Sebastian left and Ciel got underneath the covers and everyone slept. Except Sebastian who just pet the cat the whole night.


	3. Marshmallow Mayhem

The next day was the day that Foxy and Yukkine had planned to have a bonfire with a few friends to celebrate the end of this school year. They had planned to have hotdogs for supper and s'mores for dessert! They also planned to have groups games like Truth or Dare and Telephone, something they'd have _extreme_ fun with. I mean, how could you _not_ have fun with those games with Ciel and Sebastian?

Two of Foxy and Yukkine's friends had confirmed that they were coming, and they had agreed to bring something for the supper tonight. All they needed to do was build the fire that they were going to roast food over. Easy peasy right? Well… "Sebastian!" Yukkine called out as she carried wood over to the fire pit, "Yes, um, strange-woman-that-kidnapped-my-young-master-and-I?" Sebastian was also carrying wood, though he was carrying 3 times more than Yukkine. She refrained from laughing as she dropped her load in the pile. "I might need to tell you ahead of time of an invention that came later than your time. I think Ciel might have a hard time with it…" he looked at her with a suspicious look.

"You see, this invention is called a 's'more' and it's a combination of a marshmallow, chocolate bar, and two gram crackers. You have to use your _hands_ to eat it. Will this be a problem for him?" Yukkine raised an eyebrow at him. Sebastian pondered on this for a moment, "I will make sure he is capable of eating this s'more substance." He placed the wood he was carrying onto the pile, completing the amount of wood needed for tonight. "Good! This will be quite interesting." Yukkine grinned.

Hours later when it came close to holding the bonfire ceremony, Ciel and Sebastian were sitting outside waiting for people to arrive. "What do you think they have in store for us?" Ciel asked his butler, leaning his back to look at the sky. "I am not certain, these girls are… strange. I believe it would be best to cooperate with everything they ask of us for now, Young Master." Ciel sighed from hearing his butler's response. "Alright...let's get this over with."

"Hey guys! They're heeeerrrreeee!" Foxy's voice could be heard as several footsteps followed her. "Now we can hold our burning ceremony! Yay!" Both Ciel and Sebastian looked at her like she was crazy, burning ceremony? What the heck?

"Oh, right, well our burning ceremony is when we take paper items from our school year and put them in the fire to be turned into ashes! We're going to dance around and roast food over the fire and have games… trust me, it's going to be fun." She had her arm linked with another girl her age, though this girl was slightly taller with longer, wavy hair. "By the way this is Adrianne she's just as insane as us so don't worry." Adrianne waved her hand at Ciel and Sebastian and she looked completely normal and innocent when she did. Of course this was questionable since she associated with Foxy and Yukkine.

Once everyone was introduced to one another the festivities began. Foxy had come up with a playlist specifically for today and Yukkine contributed a little. The music was awesome and it set the mood for the roasting of hot dogs, everyone (including Sebastian and Ciel) were stabbing sausages and cooking them over fire for the next 20 minutes. The hot dogs were delicious and there was salad, soda, and cake also available. Did I say cake? Heck yeah I said cake!

Of course everyone stuffed themselves, except for Ciel and Sebastian who were cautiously tasting food slowly, trying to see if they'd die from it. That might sound overly dramatic but it was true. Sebastian was taste testing for Ciel to see if it was actually edible. Foxy and Yukkine came over to the both of them smiling assuringly. "Hey you don't have to be so paranoid about the food, it's actually really good. Here, Ciel, try this!" Foxy pulled her hands out from behind her back to reveal a perfectly made s'more laying in her palms.

"Try it Ciel I assure you, you'll like it!" Yukkine gave a small wink to Sebastian, who in turn twitched his left eye in possible annoyance or unease. This would be interesting.

Ciel took the small sandwich into his hands and looked from it to the girls several times. He could feel their eyes on him so he tried to ignore that and attempt a bite of this sticky food. He did take a bite, getting marshmallow and crumbs on his cheeks, and he closed his eyes as he chewed. "It's sweet, and sticky...why would anyone want to eat this if it causes such a mess?" He looked up at the girls indignantly. They looked back at him and smiled sweetly, "It tastes good! Who wouldn't!"

Ciel tried to eat more but kept getting food all over his clothes and the cheeks. He was getting frustrated and he finally stood up and threw what was left of the s'more into the fire. "I'm going to clean up," He resisted the urge to glare as he turned to the house to wash up in the bathroom. Sebastian felt the need to smirk at his young master's struggle with a marshmallow but kept it to himself. He understood that this wouldn't be the only time his young master would feel uncomfortable, knowing that these strange girls had plenty up their sleeves.

(AN: Foxy here! This is how things work Yukkine puts the chapters in doc form and I look over them, and... well... I go at my own pace... So no we did not die expect more updates! :))


	4. The Aftermath

Chapter 4

The next day was a Saturday, and everyone was dead. After Ciel left, they did a fire dance. (Well the three girls did, Sebastian was just intrigued by the excitement of these humans.)

"Why celebrate over something as trivial as school? Could this school really be that bad?" Sebastian thought with a thoughtful look on his face.

This of course went unnoticed by the any of them, but don't worry on the bright side Ciel came back!

He was still a bit of a mess, well, his clothes were anyways.

"Hey Yukkine!" Foxy said.

"Yes" Yukkine replied.

"I know what we're doing Sunday afternoon!,"

"And that is…"

Ciel and Sebastian looked horrified.

"Shopping!" Foxy said excitedly.

The two boys sighed in relief. At least it was something normal.

"Why would you two need to go on a shopping trip, if I remember correctly, Foxy, you hate shopping unless it's at the game shop on Main street, or the one on Green Bay street!" Adrianne said with confusion in her voice.

"Well, Adrianne," Foxy was grinning. "These two are wearing all the clothing that they have! So we are going to be nice and buy some more clothing because we plan to have them for quite a while,"

"Really!?" Adrianne licked her lips.

"Yes," Foxy was grinning even more now.

"Does that mean…." Adrianne started whispering.

"Some other time, besides I bet he will look even better after the shopping trip," she patted Adrianne's shoulder.

"Alright" Adrianne winked at Sebastian.

He looked taken aback, and Ciel just kind of stood there, because he could…. and he didn't really know what to do…. Moving on!

There were a few more fire dances, s'mores, and hot dogs were introduced. Much to Ciel delight, mostly because hot dogs weren't quite as messy as marshmallows, even though marshmallows taste better than hot dogs.

Then there was cake, more homework burning, and then they cleaned up and went inside and played a few card games and then finally went to bed around two in the morning, and that brings us back to Saturday. Where everyone except Sebastian was half-asleep, actually Ciel was still asleep!

Foxy yawned.

"Well, might as well start cleaning up," Foxy said stretching as she got up from the couch.

She went to the closet and pulled out a vacuum cleaner and turned it on.

Ciel shoot up as a roaring noise took hold of the house and the cat darted under the bed.

"It must be a demon," Ciel sneaked into Yukkine's room and grabbed a very thick book and creeped to where the noise was coming from.

Ciel put his hands over his ears. Where is this noise coming from?

"Sleeping beauty finally awake?" Foxy turned the vacuum cleaner off, and smirked at Ciel.

"That noise where did it go?" Ciel was panicking now.

"What? This one?" Foxy turned the vacuum cleaner on again.

"SEBASTIAN PROTECT ME!" Ciel yelled over the vacuum cleaner.

Foxy turned it off and started doubling over laughing.

"There is nothing to fear young master, watch," Sebastian took some dirt and poured it on the carpet.

He then turned on the vacuum cleaner and vacuumed up the dirt.

Ciel just stared at it.

"Why does it have to be so loud?" Ciel asked

Foxy pulled a chart out of nowhere and started to explain the fundamentals of a vacuum cleaner and how it worked.

*Two Hours later*

Everyone was asleep except Ciel who was paying a lot of attention to Foxy and her explanation on vacuum cleaners.

"And that is why vacuum cleaners are loud," and then Foxy pulled on the chart and it disappeared.

"Was the two hour explanation really necessary?" Ciel asked. "I mean, you've bored Sebastian to sleep!"

"How difficult can that be? It takes someone really special to put him to sleep just by talking doesn't it?" Foxy asked. "Mechanical engineering not really his thing?"

"Um… No. Not really," Ciel said.

"I'm kind of interested in robotics but, I want to be a child psychologist so…. I won't be learning much about robotics any time soon," Foxy said sincerely.

"Oh, um, ok," Ciel really didn't know what to say about Foxy telling him her dreams for the future, but they did sound like nice dreams.

"By the way, what book did you grab from Yukkine's room?" for some reason this was important to Foxy.

"H-how …..did you know?' Ciel stammered.

"There aren't any books in yours or Sebastian's room, the closet thing to books in my room is my collection of video game manuals, so that leaves Yukkine's room," Foxy stated.

She reached over to grab the book that Ciel had, and that is when Ciel noticed.

Foxy was a girl.

"Not to be rude but, your a girl?" Ciel asked.

"Do I look like a boy to you?" Foxy had her arms folded across her chest.

"Well, you are in clothes a boy would wear so I thought…." Ciel trailed off

"Maybe that was a good idea," Foxy said to herself.

"What!"

"Nothing, I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast"

"It won't be like the s'mores will it?"

"No, it will be normal food, unless pancakes are a foreign food to you,"

"Not really,"

"Great!"

 **AN:** If you have noticed any gramical or spelling mistakes please let us know and we will fix it as soon as possable. Adrianne is our beta reader, but she is only human, and we're not always communicating on what she has read and what she hasn't, if you noticed general out of characterness, then place let us know ASAP, and we will fix it, right away, and you will get a cookie if you do this. Thank you! -Foxy


	5. Doughnuts and Schemes

So the next day in the week (you all should know this) was Sunday! Of course Foxy and Yukkine have something planned for our two terrorized anime characters today so why don't we get right to it! Today Foxy and Yukkine are- oh wait what is this? For some reason someone is rewriting this chapter! They're trying to cut me out from telling you how the day goes?! This is insane! You can't do this! Wait what's-

[ _cue radio static_ ] Foxy. Foxy can you hear me? If you can hear me copy.

[ _cue radio static again_ ] Yes I can hear you but Yukkine do we really have to use walkie talkies even though we're a room a part? Really?

[ _cue radio static my gosh_ ] Well...I thought it would be cool to do something different for a change, you know?

[ _radio static again -3-_ ] Fine, fine, fine. So what did you want to talk about?

[ _radio static_ ] well you know we were planning on taking Ciel and Sebastian to church today and I was wondering...how are we going to get Sebastian in? I mean he is a demon…

[ _radio static big surprise!_ ] I was thinking about that too... this would be kind of stepping out of our comfort zones here but the only thing we can do about that is…

[ _dramatic radio static_ ] Wait you don't mean to tell me that we…

[ _hurry up and end this! radio static_ ] Yes, that's exactly what I mean. We are going to have to make Sebastian human for the next couple chapters. It has to be done.

[ _a pause..then radio static_ ] I...I...fine. I guess this can't be helped. Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes, Yukkine over and out.

Finally it's over! Foxy put away her walkie talkie and sighed, what a dork her friend was. Oh well, she was one too. Now about this trouble with Sebastian...

*Ten minutes later*

We're back! I have no idea what happened and if there was any significant change in the story plot I have no way of knowing! Oh well! So on that note today Foxy and Yukkine are going to go to the service at their church this morning. They are used to waking up for this weekly occasion and getting ready for church was no sweat for them, but what about Ciel and Sebastian? Nope! Foxy and Yukkine had to wake them up from their sleep to remind them of today.

"Ciel! Sebastian! We're going out soon! You'd better be ready or else!" Yukkine yelled throughout the house to get the two's attention. There was a muffled shuffling coming from their rooms and then a response from Ciel's room was heard which Yukkine took that as a 'I'm getting ready so don't do anything insane with your dang notebooks.'

"What would you do if they didn't get ready? Like the 'or else'?" Foxy asked, leaning her arm over Yukkine's shoulder and putting weight on her slightly.

"Nothing, since you know that saying 'or else' to them is enough. I mean, we have notebooks and we did kind of threaten them already when we first brought them here…" Yukkine scratched the back of her head, "At least they listen."

Foxy just smiled sweetly and nodded going to grab her bag. "Well hopefully they won't stay wary of us forever," she over at Yukkine, "Now they better hurry or else we won't get donuts." Yukkine smirked at her, "We can't miss those!"

After everyone in the house was ready the group got a ride from Yukkine's mom to the church. Even though Sebastian and Ciel were hesitant Foxy and Yukkine weren't going to let them sit this one out. Oh no, they were going to have them sit there, watch and listen the whole time. Wasn't Sebastian going to have fun (Total sarcasm here)! Before they would join the service Foxy and Yukkine would always grab a couple donut holes that are provided by the church staff. They were always so sweet and delicious! Since Ciel didn't really get a proper breakfast he ate his without thinking of how sticky his hands would get.

"Young Master? There is a bathroom across the room if you need to clean your hands," Sebastian gestured to the men's room. Ciel scowled after he finished chewing but didn't say anything as he made his way in that direction. Foxy and Yukkine just watched and smiled, it was fun seeing the two interacting in their world and time...especially seeing them with donuts. Donuts are fun and sticky.

The service this morning was good, at least it was to Foxy and Yukkine, Ciel and Sebastian on the other hand… Ciel had started drawing on the kids cards with a pen and Sebastian had fallen asleep after the songs that they sung were done. Curious isn't it? Sebastian falling asleep? Demons don't normally need sleep, unless they wanted too or got extremely bored. Yukkine was trying to keep Foxy from drawing on Sebastian's face, her eyes had a slightly demonic glint to them. The pen she had in her hand gotten very close to his face at times but Yukkine was able to keep her wild friend at bay.

When the service was over Yukkine was sweating from her efforts and Foxy was pouting since Sebastian had woken up. The people in the sanctuary were flowing out of the room so the group decided to follow the crowd out as well. Through the hustle and bustle of moving people Foxy and Yukkine bumped into a friend of theirs and her three sisters. They hugged and chatted a little while Ciel and Sebastian stood there awkwardly trying to slip away.

"Hold it you two, we're having introductions," Foxy pulled on the collars of their shirts. Foxy and Yukkine smiled and gestured with their hands, "Ciel, Sebastian, this is Chip and her three sisters, but the only sibling here is FishSticks, so this is Chip and FishSticks! They like donuts like us and they like to tease like we do." Yukkine went over and slung an arm around Chips' shoulders. "You're going to be nice. Both of you," Yukkine was pointing fingers at the two guys to emphasise. Foxy was already moving toward the table with the donuts as she said that. Yukkine followed along with the sisters and guys. Everyone started to eat donuts and Yukkine started to go on a talking rant. Probably the fault of the sugar. Yeah it has to be the sugar.

"Ok so you remember when we were talking about taking Ciel and Sebastian from their time? Remember when we did? Remember when-"

"Yes, yes, I remember now take a drink of water. Then continue," Foxy shoved a cup of water in Yukkine's face.

Yukkine took a drink and took a deep breath, "Ok I'm good. Now, I think that we should pick Adrianne up sometime today after church and take Ciel and Sebastian shopping! I mean, they really need it and we were planning to do it today anyways." Yukkine smiled sweetly and took another sip.

"We should! Very soon, yes." Foxy looked at Yukkine and Yukkine looked back. They both stared a dark look as they stared at the boys which made the two flinch. These girls weren't going to give up, even Sebastian was slightly creeped about these two human girls. It took but one phone call to properly plan out the day of vigorous shopping for the group, including the amazing Adrianne!

While Foxy was busy on the phone with Adrianne Sebastian took the opportunity to talk to Yukkine about a problem of his. "Ah Miss Yukkine I have a question to ask," Yukkine looked up at him as she chewed on a donut. She really couldn't reply verbally but she nodded for him to continue.

"Did you two make me human with your notebooks by any chance?" Sebastian had a complex expression on his face.

"Uhm...well yes we did. For you to be able to go into the church with us we had to make you human...and I'm sure the second we wrote it down you noticed. Don't worry it's not too horrible being human, besides it will only be for a short while."

Sebastian glanced down at the table and looked like he was simultaneously murdering every speck of dust he saw while keeping a cool composure. He silently sighed and nodded already realising he was slightly tired and moody. Moody? Yes, moody. Sebastian was going to have a ball with this new form of torture.

 **AN:** Here's what has been going on for the past month! Yukkine's computer has a virus, and she has to wait till the end of August to get it fixed so, yay! But don't worry to make up for it we're posting a 5 part trip after she gets her computer fixed with guest characters! Eventually... That's all for the situation, so bye! -Foxy


End file.
